User talk:Nf2752
Welcome Hi, welcome to Basilicus! Thanks for your edit to the Aedatani page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Laveaux (Talk) 01:43, January 21, 2010 Place organization I just corrected Tatah Tetel to match our usual format for places: every place is a category, with at the top. We then use Template:Location to mark which places are inside of which other places. However, when setting the location, I noticed "Sndarcas Nebula" and "Shirissa Quad Roation System," which I didn't understand. Are those places in the Alusio System? Do they just overlap with the Alusio System? --Brilliand 20:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Both of those are locations within the Alusio System. The first is a nebula that hides several planets, but only during part of their revolution around the duel stars. The second is the name of the set of four planets that rotate around each other, as they revolve around the stars. Sorry about that; it slipped my mind. Nf2752 01:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like Tatah Tatel couldn't be said to be properly "in" the Sndarcas Nebula, but is strictly within the Shirissa Quad Rotation System. I'll adjust the location templates accordingly. --Brilliand 01:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!Nf2752 20:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I just changed to match the same format. I notice that you placed several pages in a category named - that's exactly what the "places are categories" system was meant to avoid, since it makes it hard to find stuff in the place from the place's article. Also, some of those pages have very generic names; we could either give them more specific pages or delete them entirely (I'm skeptical that there will ever be much to say about the city hall). --Brilliand 10:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Those locations really weren't places that I thought deserved categories. It is like you said unlike for many of them to have much to be said, so I considered them buildings more than locations. Would it be better to call it "Cosseli Attractions?" I did plan to update many of those pages with more information in due time (including for the city hall), but it is time consuming. The generic names are because for the most part they are generic buildings, but I can give them more descriptive and easier to search names. Regarding their existance, they exist mostly to help create an overall and complete descripition of the city. -- Nf2752 19:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) My main concern with generic names is that they will conflict with other places with the same generic names, so at the very least they will need to be change to i.e. "City Hall (Cosseli)". I agree with you that those buildings don't need to be categories, but Category:Cosseli Locations itself isn't needed - those buildings can be categorized directly within Category:Cosseli itself. --Brilliand 22:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense. I will make the necessary changes to the ones that are very generic. I will also put them into the Cosseli category. Thanks for the help! --Nf2752 00:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hi, it's good to see people updating the wiki. Since you've been editing longer than I have, could you possibly answer some questions I have about the wiki? I've posted these questions to other people, but they seem to have ceased editing. --Article editor 08:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :The Main Page says that we use the Basilicus Weights and Measures, but a lot of articles actually use the Helis Customary Measurements. Should the written guidelines be followed, or is there an implicit abandonment of BWM and an adoption of HCM? Also, what is this "new weight and measurement system" in the works? Will it replace BWM as the standard, and when will it be ready? ::Also, is there any species in Basilicus Prime who are considered "The" humans? Star Wars has humans and StarCraft has the terrans. Are there any equivalent species in Basilicus Prime? : It's great to see someone actually taking interest because it hasn't appeared that anyone has been here in a long while. In all honesty I really can't answer your questions with any authority because I mostly work in the Galaxy, which doesn't use either system, however, that message about the measurements has been there since I have been here, which was around the beginning of 2010, so I think it's safe to say that the "new" system will not be showing up in any reasonable amount of time. With regards to your second question, I'm not sure if there is a human-type species in Basilicus Prime, but the Iorou in Avopei-Larru (sorry to keep bringing it up) are essentially humans. Sorry I couldn't be of too much help. The admins haven't been here in a very long time and they haven't edited in even longer. Good luck and have fun!! -- Nf2752 13:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for answering the questions! I was thinking about expanding on a Kelosian offshoot. Their description sounds fairly human enough, but I'm just not sure if that was the intention. They're bipedal mammals, mostly hairless with two arms and two legs and five digits on each. In contrast, of the species described as Kelosian-like, Highlords have no hair; Tetniks have no hair, a third eye, and three digits on each hand; and Wotoviks have brown fur. A Kelosian may resemble something like this, and this person may be a Kelosian. So I think I have a case. --Article editor 16:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! If I remember correctly, the Kelosians were the human equivalent. I looked when I first started here, but not since, but when I saw the name it sounded familiar. I hope everything works out! --Nf2752 16:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Admins? Hi, I made a new thread on the forum about admins raising the possibility of requesting adminship for an active member. There is a page on Community Central where an active non-admin can request admin rights for an otherwise inactive wiki. Let me know what you think. --Article editor 18:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I think it would certainly be a great idea because none of the three current admins have been around in a rather long while. The unfortunate thing is that there aren't many people who are active users here. --Nf2752 19:41, January 16, 2012 (UTC) i've created 2 articles but they are incomplete. please help me check through the formatting GrandeEmpereur 06:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Featured pictures I was hoping the featured pictures sections could go on, but with some guidelines. So far, I came up with these: *Basilicus has the permission to use the picture. *The file page indicates a license. *It is preferably user-made. *If not the user's own work, then the file page attributes the source. *It appears in at least one article. *Of course, anyone can go back to a picture and add any necessary information or add it to an article if it's appropriate. Most of these guidelines are just for featured pictures but for any files uploaded. I'm not sure whether we should feature pictures we're allowed to use but originated from somewhere else. If you have additional guidelines you want to include, feel free to add it to the list. Thanks! --Article editor 23:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : That sounds like a good set of guidelines. I don't know of anything else to add, so as long as we can pin down the licenses we should be alright. --Nf2752 01:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I've been trying to revive the idea for featured pictures. I've made some guidelines for nominations and nominated a few test images on the talk page. I'd appreciate it if you could vote on these images. And feel free to nominate your own! --Article editor 02:02, April 17, 2012 (UTC) User:Conspiracy101 Hi thanks for the message :) could u help me make my locations into a link? thanks! Thanks so much! The help was really appreciated, and if you think you have anything to add to my page, I'd be happy to read what you've got! Conspiracy101 14:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Conspiracy 101 Category:Species Hi, I've reverted 77topaz's edits on species articles adding the category "species". I thought it added too much clutter to the category and that using the subcategories only was better for finding closely related articles. What's your opinion on this? --Article editor 01:49, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : The subcategories were primal and sentient, right? If so then I think that really only the subcategories should be in the category species. Particularily if someone wanted to find a species to work with, but half way down the road they find out that the species is entirely primal. That would be really bad. So, that being said, I think you are right. I feel a little bad because he/she is only trying to help, but we've gone and undone two of his/her revision "projects". --Nf2752 11:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) More featured pictures Hi! I've nominated more pictures at featured pictures. They're the four symbols/flags I uploaded for my world. I'd appreciate it if you could vote. Thanks! --Article editor 07:22, April 24, 2012 (UTC) New featured picture nominations Hi, I nominated Hexar, Parriphenos, and Zerraphenos by Novodantis here. I hope you can vote on them; I think they're some of the best self-made images on Basilicus. --Article editor 00:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hola, yo tengo un página en Basilicus, y quiero saber si lo debo tranducir a inglés. Hi, I have a Basilicus page, and I was wondering if I should translate it into English. I mean, since I think in Spanish, and because I didn't have any time, I just wrote it in Spanish. Also, if you can help with the creation, that would be awesome. Hi! It's great that you added to Basilicus, but there is no need to absolutely make your page in English. There a few options that you have at this point. You can continue to write articles on this Basilicus in Spanish or English, or (and this would be truly really cool) you can create the Spanish Basilicus. If you go to www.es.wikia.com and click start a wiki at the top you can start the Spanish Basilicus. You can still be a member here, and if you go with this option I hope you still come and edit here too. If you start a new basilicus we can link the pages together and give them similar formats. If you create a Spanish version, it would open it up to a bigger audience. If you don't want to, I don't want you to feel pressured into it. The real answer to your question is no you don't have to translate it into English, if you don't want to. Either way have fun! --Nf2752 16:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Right, I think I'll do that. Also, I'm thinking of translating the majority of the English Version into the Spanish Version; any ideas on where to begin? My thought would be to probably start with the main important pages. Pages like the Main Page, the Universe page, Basilicus' galaxy page, and the help pages. Then I would say focus on making what you want before translating other's people's work, but however you want to do it, by all means. The important thing is to try and get people to help you. I personally don't know enough Spanish to save my life, so I can't be of much help once you get started. Good Luck and remember to have fun with it!! --Nf2752 11:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) French wikia name Hi, I have a little request for the French Basilicus. Currently, the name of the wiki is Wiki Wiki Basilicus. Unless it's intentional, I think it's better to change the name into Wiki Basilicus (or something else with one less "Wiki"). You can request for the change here http://fr.basilicus.wikia.com/wiki/Spécial:Contact by writing to the Wikia staff. This is something only an admin can request, though. --Article editor (Talk | ) 01:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC) That wasn't intentional, in fact I've been looking for any way possible to change it. When I made the wiki, the page that came up was in English because my profile is set to English, so it added the Wiki in front that I wasn't aware of until it was too late. --Nf2752 10:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) All done! --Nf2752 18:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! Just for completeness, the project namespace is also named Wiki Basilicus. I think it would be nicer if it was just named Basilicus, like on the English wiki. You should be able to ask the Wikia team for that too. --Article editor (Talk | ) 05:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, that one is handled by the computer automatically when you create the Wiki. That's why it was Wiki Wiki for a while. I think the way that they thought about it was Wiki is the noun, so Basilicus is an adjective. Either way, as long as we link all the pages that are made, it shouldn't be a problem with regards to keeping them connected. A lot of other language wikis don't have the same name as their English equivalent. --Nf2752 10:51, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Featured pictures New nominations (the flags of Tianonnis, Capital, Polythmni, Varlsidor and Terpsichore) have been added at Basilicus talk:Featured pictures! Feel free to vote, comment and nominate! 77topaz 03:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Stuffedleader This guy just completely messed up the page with badly formatted and "canon"-contradicting information. Maybe he should be blocked. 77topaz (talk) 09:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) From stuffedleader Sorry about well all my edits. Not trying to manhandle or ruin anything you can take it all down if need be. Stuffedleader (talk) 09:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, waaayyy too much has happened to that set of pages since I last checked. I'm just going to let you all handle that for now, and see where it goes. I don't even remember what is "canon" about the Republic, so I hope you can work it out. Thanks! Nf2752 20:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Silei Looking through the Avopei-Larru galaxy, getting some background and trying to come up with any ideas for how I can contribute, I noticed that whilst Silei is one of the most important core worlds and has a documented history, it doesn't actually have a page to itself, only a category. This is something I'd be interested in working on, bringing together the existing history and fleshing the planet out as it is now. Wanted to check with you first - is this something you'd be happy for me to have a go at? --Mellbergg (talk) 15:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : Go for it! I can't wait to see what you come up with! --Nf2752 (talk) 16:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi nf2752, Thanks for your edit of the page. I'm still getting my head around the wiki basis of this page. I'm currently just looking for somewhere to channel my ideas and explore various different locations possibly for fantasy based fiction. Hopefully will be able to work everything out from looking at the guides and make pages more accessable. Thanks for the welcome also, TheEditor :) : Hi! Don't worry about the formatting thing too much. It is a big pain sometimes. This is a great place to channel your ideas! It is exactly the reason I came here. Not to brag, but the Avopei-Larru Galaxy is my brain child. I created it specifically to hold my ideas for some great fiction of my own, so I'm sure you'll find it to be just what you need. I do recommend, however, asking one of the admins about the best way to build an article rather than focusing solely on the guides. The guides are extremely old and often not adhered to. They are a good place to start, but if you need more help let me know, and I'll help you out! Don't be afraid to ask any questions you may have! Have a great time here and happy building! :D --Nf2752 (talk) 17:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you think that User:GabrielWhite505 and User:BenjaminBlack505 might be sockpuppets of each other? They edited each other's talk pages as if leaving messages, but their usernames are a bit suspicious. 77topaz (talk) 07:05, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : I was starting to wonder that...I saw both of them. Are they maybe brother and sister though? I don't want to go and confront something like that without all of the information first. -- Nf2752 (talk) 12:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) With the "layout", do you mean the whole wiki or the main page? I recall the background briefly being changed to a galaxies-image, was that to do with it? 77topaz (talk) 08:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) : I meant the whole wiki, and yeah that happened because I wanted to test something out, but unfortunately the only way you can do that is to publish it and then revert it. So for about ten minutes the layout was totally different, but that was just one of my tests. --Nf2752 (talk) 12:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) : So, with the "layout", you mean things related to the wiki skin? 77topaz (talk) 06:33, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, sorry about that. The current layout is fairly fine, but the skin is out of date and could use some fixing. --Nf2752 (talk) 11:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :: By it being out of date, do you mean that the code of the skin doesn't reflect recent updates to Wikia's coding or something like that? 77topaz (talk) 01:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I know you've been on a lot longer than I have, and you've done bigger things than me, but I really want my page to take off and become part of the story here in Basilicus. My page is the Exonian Empire, and I've gotten its history down to Galactic Year 0, but really want that to be an important date and want to network my empire into the galaxy as a whole. Point is, do you have any tips or pointers, or could you maybe point me to someone who can help me out? Thanks, Skynamir (talk) 15:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Is there going to be a new featured article poll for July? 77topaz (talk) 23:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : I've been meaning to discuss that. My life has become waaayyyyy too hectic lately for me to continue to effectively handle the featured articles, and I think that is evident by the way that it has run in the past few months. I'm going to be off for a long while starting in two weeks, and I don't think that I can devote the time needed to this project. Would either you or Novodantis, want to take over for me? If you really like it, you can keep doing it, if you guys hate it, then just give it back once my life settles back down again. Either way is fine with me. I just want what's best for this, and right now, that's for me to step aside for the time being. --Nf2752 (talk) 00:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for your message! My main concern at the moment is matching the formatting to the accepted templates and policies =S Please let me know if anything is out of sync with the site standards! All the best Hanzatsuichi (talk) 13:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nf2752, I was wondering if people talk to each other much on here? Apart from your message I've had NO interaction with anybody else =S I've also put up some links on my blog to resources I've found invaluable in world building. Was wondering if I could get some permission to add them to the help pages. Cheers Hanzatsuichi (talk) 00:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC) : Hi! So, first I want to start off by saying that the message that you got from me, wasn't actually from me...it was an automated one from the server, and it could have come from any of the three admins on here...But still, thanks for your edits! I saw that you've made quite a few, which is fantastic and it's great having you here! :) Now with the interactions with others...um it really depends on the times that you check here or the people who you message. Unfortunately, the site is going through what seems to be a down-trend where there are very few updates and changes made. This happens often from time to time. It was happening when I first arrived on the site a few years ago. So, people really don't often send messages a whole lot between each other, but that doesn't mean you can't change that! Often though you have to be the one to initiate the conversation. 77Topaz and Novodontis are the other two big admins on the page, so they can help you if you need it. My biggest suggestion is to check out the User rankings page. There's a link on your user page to it. It'll say something like #X on the Wiki. There I would say that the most active users are nearer the top. Or you can always message me. I don't log in too often, but I do stop by to check everyday! The only thing with the help pages is that those were built so very, very long ago that they are incredibly out of date. They need to be completely updated beyond just a few links. So I would really suggest just holding on to them and maybe putting them on your User page as useful. More people will find them that way too. If you have any other questions while you're here, let me know! And I hope that your time here is great! :) --Nf2752 (talk) 03:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Some talk pages for you to take a look at. :) 77topaz (talk) 23:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC)